User blog:Amethyst626/I guess this is a theory
So recently one of my family members reminded me of a show that I watched a lot in childhood, and that show is Word World, and a lot of memories jogged in, but I also realized something. Now, in Word World, there were physical letters of the alphabet that you put together to make a word, then that word becomes a physical object, or animal. All the characters in Word World were anthropomorphic animals (with the exception of Robot), so basically the show was meant for teaching small kids vocabulary and spelling. Now, I haven’t actually watched Word World for a very long time, so everything I’m going to say is all based on memory. So in the Halloween episode, the character Pig (who is a chef) and his friend Ant were making candied apples for trick-or-treaters on Halloween. Pig wanted to put them in bags and be ready for Halloween, but he needed the physical letter B, a lot of Bs to make Bags. Cause, remember, objects are words in this universe, but it was nighttime, so Ant was saying “it’s nighttime, You’re looking tired, I’m tired we’ll do this tomorrow,” so Pig reluctantly agrees, and goes to sleep. Now, you might be asking “Amethyst, what on earth does this have to do with Paw Patrol?” Sush. I’ll be getting there. So Pig really wants Bs for trick-or-treat bags, so he ends up sleepwalking, goes around the town, and unknowingly steals everyone’s Bs. And he had a white blanket from his bed covering him, so while Pig was walking around town, everybody who saw him thought he was a ghost. So the other characters follow Pig, then he goes back to his barn, puts on his chef hat, then the white blanket covering him falls off, and everyone realizes the “ghost” was Pig. Does that sound like something that happened to a certain Dalmatian to you? That’s right, Pigs’s sleepwalking Scenario reminds me a lot of what happened to Marshall in Pups Save a Ghost. There was another episode of Word World''where the character Frog gets a Robot(who is also a character in the show), and he shows Robot to his friends Pig and Bear. Now, I don’t remember exactly what happened, but Pig had a pizza, which was again, made of letters, and somehow, the letter “S” got added to the end of the pizza, so the word “Pizza” became the word “Pizzas”. This episode was meant to teach the kids about plural words, so when they made the word “Pizzas”, the one pizza began cloning. Then Frog realizes, if he adds the letter “S” to anything, it would make more than one of that object. So he and Robot go around and add “S” to some other items, but then they go back to Pig’s barn, and they left the letter “S” on the Pizza, so the one Pizza by now has cloned into a tower of pizzas, and Pig and Bear were stuck on the top. Now, Robot had a vacuum built into him, so he tried vacuuming all the pizzas, but the pizza was still cloning while he was doing that. So Frog added the letter “S” to Robot, causing Robot to clone,(unlike the pizza, Robot stoped cloning once they reached a certain number) then all the Robot clones vacuumed up all the pizzas, they removed the letter “S” from the pizza, Robot, and everything else that got cloned. Now the plural pizzas caused a tower of pizzas to form. Similarly to what the pups did in ''Pups Save a Tower of Pizza. Sure, the Paw Patrol made their tower the normal way, but still! So far, this pattern has happened with two episodes, and one character. I have a feeling that Rocky’s character is actually based off of Frog’s. Both like to build things, Frog makes a few inventions in the show, and Rocky is constantly building and fixing things with his recyclables. They’re both portrayed as the intelligent one, and one big thing they have in common is they both hate water. I said before that Rocky isn’t afraid of water, he’s just disgusted by it. Frog also is disgusted by water, I think he once said he doesn’t like the way water feels on his skin. So yeah, that’s my theory that ''Paw Patrol''Is basing some of their content off of ''Word World.''I’m extremely sorry if you got bored reading this. Category:Blog posts